


Santa Gabey

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel is a sweetie, Trickster Gabriel, christamas, coming home and seeing your home already for xmas, dating a trickster slash arch angel has it's perks, shopping stress, xmas decorations, you may have a little suprise for Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xmas shopping stress getting to you. Read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Gabey

 

I think this was the one and only thing I hated about Christmas.

Fucking Christmas shopping. The crowds, the noise. People running around like headless chickens. Stepping on my your feet, pushing you out the way and almost rugby tackling you to the ground for the last playstation 4 console. I hardly got out of there with my life

Why were people this time of the year other than any other time so fucking crazy. Is it something to do with the moon, because normal sane people suddenly turn into lunatics

"Thank god I managed to get what I needed" I mumbled as I walked thought the dark streets toward my home in the freezing cold and poring rain

But I was not looking forward to back to a home that had boxes and boxes of Christmas decoration littering the floor and twice as much in my bedroom, the place looked like a storage house at the moment. I nearly broke my neck walking down the stairs this morning in my tired zombafied state. I tripped on some tinsel I put up earlier, must have fell down in the night

I would have gotten this done sooner if my dumb archangel boyfriend was around. But no angel slash trickster business was too important to help me get ready for Christmas. Jerk

I rounded the street where I lived on and sighed. 

Already people had there trees up, they were wonderfully decorated and their lights twinkled brightly on the rain covered windows. Not as a nice effect as snow or frost, but still nice. People's front gardens were all set up. Some with the nativity of the birth of Christ we all know so well and other with Santa or his reindeer. Oh well at least I was not going to decorate the front of the house this year. Just a holly reef and some bells

I finally came to my front door. That was weird the light were off. I had my lights on a timer. Meaning they were set to come on when it gets dark. Confuses the burglars to thinking there is someone home

But it was pitch black inside

I dropped the mass of shopping bags and slowly tested the door. It was locked, so no forced entry

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I tried flicking the switch to see if the light were in fact working and I had just forgotten to put the timer on. I flicked the switch. Nothing

Great now my power was out

I hauled the bags inside and put them on the sofa in my living room. Stubbing my toe on the coffee table as I did

"Dammit" I hissed

Once I was sure I had everything in the house I got the torch out of the draw in the hall way by the door to the basement. I hated going down here. I always thought there was someone or something looking at me, watching my every move

I went slowly down the stairs and found the fuse box. But as I shined the torch on the box I saw there was nothing wrong with it. It was fine, no blown fuses no nothing

As I was going back up the stairs the door to the basement slammed shut. I felt a rush of panic go though me. I was sometimes terribly scared of closed in spaces

I turned the door handle and I just simply opened

But when I opened the door fully I was not greeted by darkness, but a warm glow

And when I stepped out of the basement fully I was shocked. My hallway was fully decorated with green and red tinsel on the tops and on the middle were colourful paper chains and snowflake paper dolls, as I looked closer I noticed that no two snowflakes were alike

I ran into the living room, and instead of boxes and shopping coving every available space. There was a huge Christmas tree all fully dressed up. The decorations were all in greens, blues and sliver with a gold angel on top of the tree. The walls had all of the cards I have been send all hanging of strings along with loads of different coloured and white fairy lights. Under the amazing tree was gifts all wrapped up in red, purple, green or gold paper with black ribbons with holly or mistletoe, but I don't remember wrapping anything yet, it was still on my to do list along with a million other things this season

I felt tears come to my eyes it was beautiful. My perfect Christmas

"Do you like it?"

I jumped at the voice behind me. But as I turned around I smiled. Because there he was in all his cocky glory with a candy cane sticking out of his mouth. My Gabriel

"Sorry about the jump I gave you sweets, but I needed you to out of the ,mmmphhhhh"

I almost tackled him to the ground as I jumped him, wrapping my legs around his waist, smashing my lips to his. He wobbled a bit but managed to stay up right as I continued my assault on him

"I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT. I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE AMAZING" I shrieked in glee

"Whoa calm down sugar" he laughed as I kissed him all over his adorable face "Are you trying to suck my grace out"

"Shut up you goof. I'm just so happy to see you and all of this. But I thought you had some angel slash trickster stuff to do?"

"Ah that may have been a tiny white lie. I was planning this and I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?"

"Is the Pope Catholic. Of course I do. You sneaky little bastard"

"Ouch be careful on the language there missy. Remember, he sees you when your sleeping"

"Oh really. I thought you liked it when I talked dirty" I said pushing him into the armchair, straddling him "And I'm sure you could get me off that naughty list"

Gabriel wiggled his brow at me whilst running his hands down my sides and cupping my ass

"Do I want you off the naughty list is the question?"

"Maybe not when you see your Christmas gift honey. I found this cute little number that will make your eyes spin like a fruit machine when you see me in it"

"Ohhh Daddy likey" Gabriel growled making me grind myself on his covered groin, now struggling to contain him

"Hmmm since you were such a good boy giving me a nice surprise like this, maybe I'll give you a gift early"

"Sounds like a plane sugar" said Gabriel jumping up with me still wrapped around him heading up to the bedroom


End file.
